Nilgarf
"A cesspool of culture and grit." Nilgarf (previously Altdorf) is a tightly populated Vesterian city, and serves as a player and market hub to Vesteria by connecting to other locations and housing many different merchants. Overview Nilgarf is a dense town, filled with houses, shops, and sprawling roads. The city is surrounded by tall, stone walls and has many different pathways that lead to various buildings. A large building connected to a bridge, adorned with several colored flags, allows players to choose their Faction. Due to the protection that the outer walls provide, there are no hostile mobs in the city. Nilgarf is also a trading hub where people come to exchange items and mushcoins. Faction Statues Three statues representing the three factions (Hunter, Warrior and Mage respectively) provide information on how to join their faction when inspected. For to-be Hunters, they would have to venture to Admiral Hugo in Port Fidelio and talk to him in order to join his faction. Warriors and Mages would have to travel to Sir Tristain at the Warrior Stronghold and Greybeard the Old at the Tree of Life, respectively. Chickens To the right of the main entrance is a patch of hay & chicken huts. The chickens who try to peacefully live there are regularly bullied by the mages. However, on the rare occasion that a Giant Chicken spawns, the mages flee in terror. NPC's Several useful and crucial characters reside in Nilgarf, and provide the following services: Vincent Vincent is an older man that lives in a house under the red arches. He offers to reset and randomize the players stats for 10 (10,000 Mushcoins). There has recently been an update that has made him more useful as he shows your stats after they would be randomized and lets you decline when you see them, but he still takes your money. Vincent's stats almost always include one of either Strength, Vitality, Intelligence or Dexterity with 0 points once reset. Barber Streisand Barber Streisand runs a barber shop located on the outskirts of the city. For 50 (50,000 Mushcoins), he offers the player to alter their appearance, skin tone and all. When you finalize a look but decline to make the deal, he'll pretend to accept the cancellation before calling you a loser. He also plays a role in the quest "Innkeeper's Son", which is initiated in Mushtown. Barber Streisand's name is a play on American singer Barbra Streisand. Bankteller Steve Bankteller Steve runs a bank located near the Seaside Path portal. The bank serves as item storage, allowing players to store unwanted items away until when needed. The player could also choose to expand their storage. Monsieur Fred Monsieur Fred is a man clad in yellow hailing from France standing by a porch near the Faction Statues. If a player so happens to be an alpha tester, he'll reward them with an Alpha Gift. Quests * Whale Tale (Level 9): Richard's brother Mobeus has mysteriously vanished. Wishing to be reunited with his brother, he sends the player out on a quest. ** Part 1: After conversing with a fisherman named Lief in Nilgarf about Mobeus, it is revealed that he ran off to Port Fidelio. Davey, who is sitting at a tavern, says that he may know Mobeus' whereabouts, but will only reveal them to the player if they buy him a muffin first. *** Rewards: **** 1.8 **** 15 Chalices of Red Potion **** 2533 EXP ** Part 2: Davey says that he doesn't know Mobeus, but One-Eye Chuck, who is upstairs, does, as he oversees everything that happens in the port. Chuck says that the Evil Scientist on the beach may have something to do with Mobeus, and the player has to pickpocket his Evil Lair Key from behind him to open his lair located inside a tower. Having to scale a tall tower to reach the lair, the player finds the Evil Journal inside, written by the Evil Scientist, who's real name is Kevin. He reveals that Mobeus had come to Port Fidelio in order to become a whale hunter; in turn Kevin transformed Mobeus entirely into a whale. The whale Mobeus can be spotted near the bay... and some whale carcasses. *** Rewards: **** 2.2 **** 1 Mobeus's Pocketwatch **** 3 Dexterity Potions **** 1 Hunter Rune **** 2895 EXP ** Part 3: Mobeus has given his pocketwatch to the player to be given to his brother Richard to inform him of his fate. The player could also choose to sell it to a NPC merchant. If the player chooses to give Richard Mobeus's pocketwatch, Richard says his family thanks them for their honesty. *** Reward: **** 50 Zebra Fish (Richard route) **** 8 (Sell-out route) *** This part of the "Whale Tale" quest is completely optional. * The Family Gem (Level 12): Bobby drops his priceless family heirloom down the well. To get it, the player needs to venture on down to the Nilgarf Sewers. Upon entering, the heirloom can be found buried under a pile of rubble a similar distance between all 3 teleporters. The heirloom's bright green color can be easily spotted. ** Rewards: *** 1.5 *** 1 Great Scroll for Weapon Attack (70%) *** 3826 EXP * The quest Innkeeper's Son, initiated in Mushtown after reaching Level 3, trails into Nilgarf. The quest can be concluded by locating Barber Streisand at his barbershop and have him fulfill his mother's wishes of writing her a letter after so long apart. Chests Nilgarf holds a total of 15 chests: Wooden Chest 1: Located on the wooden plank area directly above the General Store and the Mage Shop. Wooden Chest 2: Found on top of the Building near the Seaside Path portal. The chest is on the crane's platform, held by ropes. Wooden Chest 3: '''On the left, before heading to Seaside Path, there is a purple and a green tent, then a building. On the red part of this building's roof is a chest. '''Wooden Chest 4: Underneath a wooden bridge crossing a small stream after passing the Faction building. Wooden Chest 5: On top of a stone tower overlooking the Seaside Path entrance. Wooden Chest 6: Head to the NPC Michael's house on the left after coming from The Clearing. On the left-hand side of the entrance, there is a fence. Jumping over it reveals a wooden chest on the other side. Wooden Chest 7: Behind NPC Randy stands a wooden chest. Wooden Chest 8: Before heading to the Farmlands, turn to the left path and look to the left-hand side. Wooden Chest 9: In the area with chickens and hay, there is a path that goes behind a house. Following it leads to a wooden chest. Wooden Chest 10: By the Faction building, there is a tunnel dug at the end of a stream nearby. Hidden underwater is a wooden chest. Wooden Chest 11: Right next to the Farmlands portal, there is a red brick wall. Hopping over it reveals a wooden chest hidden on the other side. Wooden Chest 12: Near The Clearing portal, there is a door which leads into the inside of the Nilgarf wall. Underneath the stairs which lead to the exit, sits the chest. Wooden Chest 13 & 14: Can be discovered near Wooden Chest 2 after exiting the wall door. Bluesteel Chest: A bluesteel chest is found on the balcony of a tall building directly right of the main entrance, and gives 10 Rockfish and 3 Dexterity Potions. Category:Locations